


Soldier, Poet, Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Slice of Life, Songfic, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on Soldier, Poet, King by The Oh Hellos⚔ 📜 👑Byakuren tells a tale at Myouren Temple's evening storytime.  That's it.⚔ 📜 👑Second and third chapters are just bonus stuff- think the kind of stuff you'd find on the "Extras" menu of a DVD.⚔ 📜 👑Currently being edited for formatting!I would like to publicly apologize- my previous categorization of 'Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings' was incorrect. That's more of an 'enter at your own risk' sign, while I meant it as 'This is pretty tame, but like, someone dies but it's not graphic, so does that count?' Apparently, I can't read, because the warning for violence is only GRAPHIC depictions. As such, I have changed warning status to something far less threatening.





	1. Soldier, Poet, Queen

As the storm of activity following dinner at Myouren Temple began to calm, routine took its place, and the younger residents of the temple pulled out blankets and pillows to gather for an evening story time.  
"Alright, then, you all. I don't believe I've told any of you this story before, so I suppose it's about time!"  


_There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword..._  
Byakuren gave Kyouko a knowing smile, and with a breath, began the tale.  


"Once, there was a brave knight who was assigned the task of slaying the oppressive king of a city called Wormwood."  


_She will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord_  


" The knight prepared for battle, but she knew she couldn't get into the town alone." Kyouko tilted her head and raised one eyebrow, looking confused.  


"How did she get in, then?"  


"Well..."  


_There will come a poet whose weapon is her words..._  


The monk turned to Kokoro and gently ruffled her hair before continuing.  
"She asked her friend, a clever, charming poet, for help. The poet agreed, eager for a challenge."  


_She will slay you with her tongue, o lei o lai o lord_  


"The poet practiced her best songs and recited her best verses, but there was still something missing..."  
Kokoro's face betrayed no emotion, but she gave a frustrated little huff.  


"Well, that's dumb. If she's a poet, she should be really smart and notice something missing!"  


"She did, dear. "  


_There will come a queen whose brow is laid in thorn..._  


Finally, Byakuren cast her gaze to Ichirin and winked playfully.  
"The poet saw that they had nobody to lead them, so she called upon one of her friends, a thoughtful and wise military commander, to help them plan their way into Wormwood."  


_Smeared in oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord_  


"So, the commander drew several maps and made a plan using ideas from both the knight and the poet."  


_She will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord_  


"When they were finally ready, the group followed a dusty old road into Wormwood, where the poet convinced the guards that they were traveling performers, there to see the king."  
Ichirin smiled brightly. "How clever of them!"  


"Indeed it was. Where was I... Oh, yes! Once the knight had reached the throne room, she drew her sword and struck down the evil king. The brave trio returned to their homes, and lived happily ever after.”


	2. Bonus Content- Story Minus Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story that Byakuren tells, without any of the dialogue or anything in between.

Once, there was a brave knight who was assigned the task of slaying the oppressive king of a city called Wormwood. The knight prepared for battle, but she knew she couldn't get into the town alone, so she asked her friend, a clever, charming poet, for help. The poet agreed, eager for a challenge. She practiced her best songs and recited her best verses, but there was still something missing... 

The poet saw that they had nobody to lead them, so she called upon one of her friends, a thoughtful and wise military commander, to help them plan their way into Wormwood. When they were finally ready, the group followed a dusty old road into Wormwood, where the poet convinced the guards that they were traveling performers, there to see the king. Once the knight had reached the throne room, she drew her sword and struck down the evil king. The brave trio returned to their homes, and lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to read this to some kids or something. I'm sure they'd enjoy it.


	3. Bonus Content- Writer's Planning Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the notes I wrote at about midnight, copied as closely as possible from my notebook. I found them amusing, and you might as well. At very least, it's a rather humorous glimpse into my writing process.

-There will come a soldier etc etc-  
\---Byakuren pointed at Seija with a smile.  
“Once, there was a brave knight who was assigned to the task of slaying the evil king of Wormwood.”  
-She will tear your city down etc-  
“So, the knight prepared for battle, but she knew she couldn’t take the king alone.”  
-poet-  
The monk turned to (IDFK ichirin or smth) and (who cares headpats maybe)   
“ ~~So~~ , She asked her friend, a clever, charming young poet for help. The poet agreed, eager for a challenge.”  
-Slay you with her tounge etc ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-  
“ (Incomprehensible, crossed out)” “The poet ~~prep~~ practiced her best songs and loveliest verses, but there was still something missing…”  
-King-  
Finally, Byakuren cast her gaze to (Kokoro? Shou? Who knows.) and gave a knowing wink.  
“ ~~The poet~~ She saw that they had nobody to lead them, so she called upon one of her friends, a thoughtful and wise milllitary commander, to help them plan their way into the town”  
-smeared in oil etc etc-

Frick im tired  
I give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequence of events when I'm writing look something like this:  
> 1\. Wake up in a cold sweat  
> 2\. Scribble down ideas at 1 a.m  
> 3\. Fall back asleep  
> 4\. Wake up the next morning, sleep-deprived and cranky  
> 5\. Interpret notes into actual English  
> 6\. Write

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for reading this! If you enjoyed it, feel free to drop me a comment and check out the extras!


End file.
